Bonershitsuji
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: A normal day in the Phantomhive household goes horribly wrong when a strange bulge in Sebastian's pants captures Ciel's attention. /SMUT, YAOI, SHOTA!


**Hey, guys. It's time for an awkward-as-fuck story! The pairing is Sebaciel, as usual. There's yaoi, shotacon and all that good shit. Don't like, don't read. But if you're into this type of stuff, then read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"Sebastian, my tea." Ciel motioned to the butler, who returned his gesture with a steaming cup of earl grey. "Yes, sir." The boy let out a relaxed sigh as he took a sip of the steaming liquid. Things seemed to be relatively quiet for the day. The servants were attending to their duties as instructed, and there was hardly any treacherous work that needed to be completed.

Yes, things seemed to be pretty normal. That is, until Ciel happened to accidentally glance over at Sebastian's crotch. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Some_thing_ was causing a large bulge to swell up in the butler's groin area.

Ciel blushed slightly. He didn't have any idea about what it was, but it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Sebastian," He began awkwardly, "Your current state is highly inappropriate." A small smirk appeared on the man's lips. "Oh? How so?"

"Don't act like you don't know. It's that bulge in your pants." Ciel motioned to it with a sense of awkwardness. "It's not right to use your private areas as storage." A flicker of surprise crossed the butler's face. "I'm sorry? I don't think I follow."

"Huh? But... The front of your pants. It looks like you're hiding something in there. What are you keeping from me? It can't be a big deal. Is it extra napkins? Tea packets? Weapons? Either way, you look like a fool. That's really disgusting, you know."

There was a short moment of silence before Sebastian began chuckling loudly at the boy's ignorance. "I see. So you really don't know. You ARE young, after all. I'm assuming that you've never experienced a hard on before?" Ciel's face twisted in disgust. "I... I don't think so... What's a hard on?"

"A 'hard on' is also known as an erection. Men and young boys such as yourself tend to get these when they become extremely... _Aroused_. And since I am currently taking the form of a human male, I am also susceptible to having one." The butler licked his lips as he ran his eyes up and down Ciel's suddenly delicious looking body.

Growing a bit nervous, Ciel took a step back. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds revolting. This conversation is ending NOW." Sebastian made a sudden advance on the boy, startling him. "It seems to me that you need a lesson in human sexuality." Growing increasingly scared, Ciel backed up even farther as he watched Sebastian take off his belt and begin to unbutton his pants. "Sebastian, what are you doing?! I order you to stop-"

But he was cut off mid-sentence. In a flash, the now lust-filled demon shed his undergarments, darted forward, and filled the boy's mouth with his large, engorged penis. Ciel gagged harshly, his eyes watering as the thick organ filled his throat. Before he could react, Sebastian grabbed him by his hair, pulled him forward and began violently thrusting into his mouth.

Terrified, Ciel started choking as the man's cock nearly tore his tiny throat in two. He desperately tried to catch his breath, but to no avail.

_Why is this happening to me? What could I have possible have done to deserve this? _He thought as the butler's thrusting became faster and faster. The demon led out an array of disturbing moans as he drowned in his own sadistic pleasure.

The boy suddenly felt a hot liquid shoot down his short, making the experience much more uncomfortable. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Sebastian pulled his penis from his mouth and fell backwards, sitting on the floor for a few moments to give himself some time to catch his breath and bask in his orgasm.

This gave Ciel the opportunity to try and regain his own breathing pace. He took in a large amount of air, which was the worst thing he could've done at that moment. He coughed up most of Sebastian's semen, the man's seed dribbling down his chin as warm tears flowed down his cheeks.

"S-S-Sebastian!" Ciel wheezed, but amazingly, the butler had already gotten dressed and had made it appear as if nothing had happened. The room was absolutely spotless, and there was no trace of semen anywhere besides what was on Ciel's face. Placing his hand over his heart in his typical manner, he bowed respectfully, a wide smirk visible on his lips. "Thank you, young master, for that brief moment of pleasure. I hope I was able to quench your "thirst" for knowledge today."

Chuckling, the butler left without a word, leaving a confused and horrified Ciel to wonder about what had just happened as he wallowed in his own sticky mess.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a sick fuck. Anyways, review? I'd appreciate it. **


End file.
